


Три жемчужные сережки

by EarthlyWays



Series: Эри [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Fantasy, Healers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Past Violence, Succubi & Incubi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlyWays/pseuds/EarthlyWays
Summary: Мелькало в Ирэ что-то женское. Эри заикнулся как-то, и проклял все, потому что целый месяц не было от него житья. То примется накручивать локон на палец и капризничать. То пристанет со своими намеками, пока Эри, сгорая со стыда, не сбежит прочь. А то завернется в свои накидки, густо засурьмит глаза и ходит в таком виде на людях, покачивая бедрами и обращаясь к Эри не иначе, чем "муж мой, господин сердца, алмаз души". Под тканью-то не поймешь, что там не покорная южная жена, а демон во плоти.
Series: Эри [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004469
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Мелькало в Ирэ что-то женское. Эри заикнулся как-то, и проклял все, потому что целый месяц не было от него житья. То примется накручивать локон на палец и капризничать. То пристанет со своими намеками, пока Эри, сгорая со стыда, не сбежит прочь. А то завернется в свои накидки, густо засурьмит глаза и ходит в таком виде на людях, покачивая бедрами и обращаясь к Эри не иначе, чем "муж мой, господин сердца, алмаз души". Под тканью-то не поймешь, что там не покорная южная жена, а демон во плоти.

Для мужчины он и правда был сложен изящно, имел вкус к красивым вещам и украшениям. Мягкому сафьяну, шелку, струящемуся по коже словно вода, гребням из кости, драгоценным серьгам и подвескам. И не иллюзорным, не воплощенным, а купленным за полновесное серебро у торговцев.

Однако споров у них не выходило: демон искренне ими наслаждался, перед другими не кичился, относился легко. Вчера, на глазах у Эри подарил жемчужные сережки, купленные лишь накануне, заплаканной служанке.

– На них какое-то заклятие? – поинтересовался Эри, когда они остались одни.

Демон посмотрел на него с одной из своих многочисленных усмешечек.

– Они стоят денег. Продаст, да и сбежит из этого гадюшника. Все равно я намеревался от них избавиться – работа хороша, а жемчуга не идут к моей коже...

И то верно, кожа у него была лучше всяких жемчугов – белоснежное совершенство, которое не трогало солнце и даже насекомые облетали стороной.

"Возможно, любой комар и так демоническое создание, – подумал Эри, рассеянно целуя его в плечо. – На секунду присядешь в кустах, а они уже... покусились на святое".

Утром демон проклял постоялый двор на разорение, заявив, что каждое доброе дело требует сотворения гадости больших размеров, иначе нарушится особое мировое равновесие, солнце лопнет, а луны оторвутся от небесного купола и брякнутся на землю. Эри пожал плечами. Взывая к свету, он не в пример хуже видел связь вещей, которая теперь казалась самоочевидной.

Впрочем, себя Ирэ не обидел: с постоялого двора они отправились прямиком в лавку, покупать другие серьги взамен подаренных. Где демон отверг изумруды – к зеленым глазам банально, рубины – слишком массивны, а лазурь местной работы, на его взгляд, смотрелась грубо с черными волосами. Купец, пребывавший в уверенности, что драгоценность выбирается для такой же жгучей красавицы-сестры, принялся выкладывать на прилавок все свои запасы, и Эри сбежал.

Весна не радовала теплом, зато свежий ветер вымел с улиц запахи гниющих очисток, конского навоза и кислого пива. Эри подставил лицо под мелкую морось и зашагал куда глаза глядят – демон мог найти его везде.

Площадь у рынка была запружена повозками, между ними лавировали одинокие всадники, изредка проезжало изящное женское ландо. Жидкая грязь брызгала во все стороны – местный градоначальник явно не сушил голову над вопросом мощения улиц. Около главного храма и собственного дворца настелено, и хватит.

Горожане сами боролись с разверзшимся под ногами болотом – мелкие лужи засыпали каменной крошкой и черепками, через глубокие бросали переправу из досок. Чувствовался опыт. Усилия не улучшали общий вид, но и не мешали. Пока один из гонористых кучеров не решил проскочить мимо неповоротливых телег побыстрее и не подстегнул лошадь, объезжая по тротуару. Сей же момент задетый импровизированный мосток превратился в палку в колесах, которую все поминают.

Эри побежал вперед как только услышал лошадиный крик, треск ломающегося дерева и вопли. Но толпа разом устремилась в том же направлении. Причем большинство вовсе не собиралось кидаться на помощь – их вело любопытство. Эри, не привыкшего прокладывать себе путь локтями, быстро оттерли. Когда он пробился вперед, крепкие подмастерья уже переворачивали телегу, где пострадала лишь ось. Мерин был в порядке, а вот второй, балованной лошадке из конюшен какого-то вельможи досталось сильнее. Она нервно ржала, пытаясь подняться, но копыта скользили по болоту и вздыбившимся доскам. Белая шкура казалась пегой от грязи. У Эри чесались руки, но вокруг было слишком много людей. Не стоило рисковать. Даже при дворе магов то привечали, то они впадали в опалу. И это в столице – там, где люди были не такими темными. В глубинке, даже в городах вроде Окенны, его скорее бы зажарили на костре, чем поблагодарили.

Эри вздохнул. Что ж, похоже, все обошлось. Карета избавилась от части украшений и треснула. Кучер слетел с козел и извалялся в грязи, но выглядел вполне живым, хотя и бледным. Похоже, ему достанется за порчу имущества... Стоило порадоваться, что в самих повозках никого не было.

Ругань, сутолока и поломка чьей-то кареты, пусть и дорогой, Эри не интересовала. Кто его поражал, так это зеваки. Почтенные горожане, женщины, спешившие на рынок, древние бабки – все будто только и ждали, когда что-нибудь произойдет. Эри протиснулся мимо толстяка, выбежавшего на шум из ближайшей цирюльни. Половина его лица была чисто выскоблена, открывая красную физиономию любителя пива и свиных ребрышек, а половина скрывалась под мыльной пеной. Рядом с ним стоял не менее краснолицый брадобрей, все еще сжимавший в руках лезвие.

Толпа нехотя выпустила добычу, слегка помяв. Выбравшись на целые мостки, Эри пощупал кошелек – было бы обидно снова лишиться денег. В прошлый раз демон поднял его на смех. И долго, со вкусом обучал науке незаметно пробираться в карман и под одежду – по обычаю, превратив это в ощупывание и оглаживание, от которого Эри едва отбился. Да еще и сопровождал их такими пошлостями, что и бордель бы сгорел со стыда. Но урок запомнился, этого не отнять.

Протолкавшись к стене дома, Эри огляделся. Наверное, ему все-таки следовало запоминать путь... Он пнул золоченую щепку, отлетевшую от кареты, и прошел мимо грязного проулка между домами – темного лаза, устланного мелким мусором. У одной стены валялся какой-то сверток старья. Рассеянно скользнув по нему взглядом, Эри ступил еще шаг и развернулся. Скидывая куртку и на ходу закатывая рукава, нырнул в сумрак. Мальчик был еще жив, но его губы даже в слабом свете, пробивающемся между сомкнутых крыш, казались серыми. Эри укрыл его, сжал холодную мокрую руку и попытался словить нить сердцебиения.

– Давай же, давай, – прошептал он, пытаясь поймать утекающую сквозь пальцы жизнь, и уже понимая, что не выйдет. Удары становились все тише, редели, соскальзывали словно бусинки с порванной нити, как он ни пытался их удержать. Пальцы слабо дрогнули в его руке, словно прощание, и все закончилось.

В двух шагах гомонили люди, злорадствуя над чьей-то разбитой каретой, и никто не видел, что ребенку нужна помощь.

Эри не видел ран, но много ли надо было такому малышу? Возможно, его задела повозка, кто-то толкнул его, или он сам упал. А может, он долго болел, а здесь оказался случайно. Теперь это уже не имело значения.

Эри откинулся спиной на стену, не в силах оторвать взгляд от грязного личика. Это был не домашний, любимый ребенок, не в таких лохмотьях и коросте, не с такими черными от грязи ногами, словно никогда и не знавшими обуви.

Заметит ли вообще кто-нибудь, что его не стало?

В проулке стало еще темнее. Эри не сразу сообразил поднять голову. Демон стоял рядом, прислонившись к стене, красивое лицо, словно вырезанное из алебастра, ничего не выражало. Но его магия коснулась Эри в молчаливой поддержке.

Эри с трудом поднялся. Ноги затекли – похоже, он просидел тут дольше, чем думал. Даже люди давно разошлись, возможно, в поисках другого развлечения. Наклонившись, он взял ребенка на руки, укутав курткой, как если бы тот спал. Что ж, по крайней мере, теперь ему не будет холодно, больно или страшно.

– Да, – сказал демон, как всегда прочитав его мысли. – В этом утешение смерти.

Эри был готов носить мальчика по окрестным кварталам, спрашивая о его родных, но демон просто пошевелил пальцами около его лица и качнул головой.

– У него совсем никого нет? – спросил Эри безнадежно.

Ирэ дернул плечом.

Что ж, они были здесь. Хоть что-то.

Демон пригнал их повозку, маленький фургон под полотняной крышей, и они отвезли мальчика к старой церкви за городом. Сухонький святой отец не стал задавать вопросов, хотя на ребенке не было ни священного круга, ни другого оберега, и никто не мог бы сказать, кто были его боги.

После очищающего пламени они поместили прах под один из камней и оставили денег священнику. Демон не знал имя мальчика, потому Эри попросил изобразить на надгробии цветок лилии, которая цветет лишь несколько утренних часов.

Никто не заслуживал лежать в безымянной могиле.

Этим вечером они не занимались любовью, да и почти не разговаривали. Эри лег в теплые объятия и попытался уснуть, что получилось у него лишь к рассвету. Однако демон не видел ничего зазорного в том, чтобы не вскакивать с первыми петухами, и в итоге он проспал до обеда, словно какой-то богатый бездельник. Ему одному было совестно – демон и ухом не повел на укоры. Он лениво читал в постели какой-то старинный потемневший трактат, выглядевший так, словно его обернули в человеческую кожу и украсили зубами врагов.

Спорить и правда не имело смысла – вернуть время вспять не мог никто. Поплескав в сонное лицо водой, Эри присел на постель и заправил за ухо выбившуюся черную прядь. В маленькой мочке качнулась новая серьга – перламутровый полумесяц, плачущий жемчужными слезами.

После этого происшествия он не мог оставаться в Окенне. Они провели неделю, продвигаясь от городка до селения, от селения до хутора, пока не выехали к полноводной Двинке.

Портовые города пахли рыбой, но здесь было много книг. Вскоре Эри уже делил внимание демона с очередным фолиантом. Он даже подумал, что они задержатся, но вечером Ирэ заложил пальцем пожелтевшую страницу и поднял взгляд.

– Поедем дальше? – сказал он.

Эри пропустил шелковистую прядь между пальцами.

– Если хочешь.

Они оставались на одном месте месяц-другой, полгода жили в старинном Ингире, но больше всего времени провели в дороге. Не всегда по своей воле – Эри не умел лгать так, как демон, который мог заморочить голову любому воинственному святоше и отвести глаза любому богобоязненному стражнику, если с первым не вышло. А сам демон часто впадал в грех гневливости и приходилось сбегать ночью, пока добрые соседи смолили факелы.

Зато его похоть распространялась только на Эри, хотя и тут их подловили раз или два...

Усмехнувшись, демон повернул голову и потерся о его руку, словно кошка, а затем захватил указательный палец во влажный плен рта. Прежде Эри бы отдернул руку и принялся его стыдить, но в этом и правда не было ничего плохого. Плохо срывать злость на слабых, мучить безответных, предавать тех, кто поверил. Что, по сравнению с этим, было поцеловать того, кто хочет, чтобы его целовали?

Эри не знал, что такое тьма, пока из слепящего света не ступил в тень и не огляделся по сторонам.

Он погладил нежные губы, раздумывая, что могло понадобиться демону в соседнем негостеприимном краю. Увы, о северянах ему было известно лишь то, что писали в церковных трудах. Они отвергали свет истины и вышвыривали со своей земли любого, кто хотел им поделиться. Дикари, угрюмые, вспыльчивые и грубые. Слишком недоразвитые, чтобы понимать такие тонкие материи, как вера или дух. Их пример учил тому, что отвергая свет из-за своей ограниченности, люди сами лишают себя благ, которые он несет, и страдают зря.

Или, может, не стоило верить этим историям, как и многим другим, которые шли от церкви? Не было ли там какой-то хитрости, каверзной смысловой ловушки, на которые оказались так горазды ирархи и демоны? Когда сказанное не правда, но и не ложь, его невозможно подтвердить или опровергнуть, так как каждое слово придется бесконечно объяснять, только сильнее запутывая слушателя.

Ведь когда-то ирарх не сказал ни слова лжи, и демон не сказал ни слова, кроме правды...

Эри попытался вспомнить тех северян, которых замечал в больших городах. Они казались не слишком приветливыми и держались особняком, но говорило ли это о чем-то? Любой, кто попадет в чужую страну с другими богами и иным укладом, будет чувствовать себя неуютно...

Острые зубы впились в кожу, и Эри вздрогнул, выныривая из своих мыслей. Напомнив о себе, демон облизнулся и опрокинулся на постель, потягиваясь всем телом.

Было что-то невероятное в том, что Эри мог протянуть руку и погладить открывшуюся полоску белоснежной кожи.

Или не мог. Все еще обиженный его невниманием, демон оттолкнул ладонь Эри и нарочито медленно провел рукой вверх, сминая ткань и открывая взгляду изящные линии своего тела.

Эри наклонился и поцеловал выпуклую косточку на бедре. Его пальцы привычно скользнули по плетеному ремню, нащупывая пряжку. Похоже, придется попросить прощения за свою невнимательность...

Забытый том глухо упал на пол, застеленный плотным ковром.

Демон спал, разметав черные волосы по подушкам, разбросав руки и ноги. Эри накрыл ладонью крепкую маленькую ягодицу, выглядывавшую из спутанных простыней как луна из туч. Перевернувшись на бок, он приник к расслабленной спине и уткнулся лицом в благоухающий жасмином затылок.

Как ни странно, привыкнуть к телу демона оказалось проще, чем к собственному. Оно было как прекрасная статуя, в которой видят не грешную наготу, а совершенство.  
Лишь недавно обретя плоть, Ирэ наслаждался ею. Он принимал удовольствие, словно то было неотъемлемым правом. Эри же научили бороться с собой. Он до сих пор ловил себя на том, что отказывает в любом пустяке, даже таком ничтожном, как пересесть на лавку поудобней или накинуть плащ, когда поднялся ветер. Сделать то, что хочется...

Будто случайно, во сне, Эри провел ладонью к его колену. Демон не шевельнулся. Помедлив, он украдкой скользнул пальцами к нежной внутренней стороне бедра. Это было так приятно, как он себе и представлял. Чем выше он продвигался, тем горячее становилась кожа.

Демон вздохнул и пошевелился, сгибая ногу. Когда он проснулся?  
Эри представил, как он станет подшучивать – или подбадривать, еще неизвестно, что хуже – и нервно накрыл ладонью его рот.

Оставаясь верным себе, демон влажно и щекотно лизнул серединку ладони, и Эри прижал его сильнее. Жаркое дыхание обжигало кожу, но Ирэ молчал и не пытался освободиться.  
Под пальцами другой руки тоже было влажно и горячо. Демон выгнулся, облегчая проникновение, и глухо застонал. Это ударило Эри в голову, словно вино. Демон лишь позволял делать с собой то, что и сам хотел, но даже гран покорности пьянил. Эри вдруг ощутил, что он выше, сильнее, тяжелее... не то, чтобы порождение магии не могло бы с ним справиться, но сейчас, в постели, в любовной игре, правила были иными.

И демон их принимал. Самозабвенно.

Эри отерся мокрым полотенцем и выпрямился, поеживаясь от утренней прохлады. Он был один – демон отправился за припасами в дорогу. Не доверял ему это важное дело после того, как они два дня не ели ничего кроме червивых яблок (угостила милая старушка, которой Эри лечил глаза... что должно было ему о чем-то сказать), подсохшего сыра (стоил недорого) и безвкусных лепешек, которые зачерствели и растрескались (откуда ему было знать, что их едят только свежими, зачерпывая жгучее от перца мясо или сладкий соус).

Хотя никто не мог его видеть, Эри чувствовал себя неуютно. И даже вещи, брошенные на кровати, не могли бы унять это странное чувство под кожей. После рясы любая одежда ощущалась чужой и неудобной, тело – слишком требовательным, нагота – совершенно греховной. Особенно когда он стал меняться.

Никакой магии. Он просто рос. Демон был непреклонен: не давал сберечь лишний серебряный, купив вещь поплоше, или забить голод молитвой, как Эри привык. Посему за год он, никогда не чуравшийся тяжелой работы, здорово раздался в плечах и, как бы сказал старый настоятель в сиротском доме, нарастил мясо на костях. Теперь он был на полголовы выше своего демона. Крестьянская кровь начала побеждать… а может, он был из тех, кто юношей худ и бледен, а затем – откуда только что берется? – превращается в крепкого мужчину.

Вчера демон одобрительно ощупал его горящие от царапин руки и хмыкнул совершенно определенным образом. Таким, от которого у Эри все еще зажигались уши, хотя он уже проделал сто, двести, тысячу стыдных вещей.

Серый утренний свет словно осветил его вчерашнюю выходку, и Эри потер лицо. В любовном пылу все казалось проще, но вбитые в голову постулаты не хотели его покидать. Тело было сосудом греха. Теперь, казалось, еще больше чем прежде.

Конечно же, демон вошел, когда Эри нагнулся за рубахой.

– Хороший вид, – сказал он со смешком.

Эри судорожно прикрылся тканью и отскочил за кровать, вызвав еще один взрыв веселья. Демон поставил свертки на стол и лениво направился к постели, следя за ним блестящими глазами как кот за мышью.

– Все купил? – сказал Эри, воюя с рубахой, которая ни в какую не желала натягиваться на влажное после мытья тело.

Жалкая попытка отвлечь внимание. Пока спутанный рукавами Эри пытался найти горловину, демон зажал его в угол и притерся бедрами.

Дернув ткань так, что та затрещала, Эри вынырнул из ворота.

– Поцелуй меня, – выдохнул Ирэ, приподнимаясь на пальцах и обвивая его, словно плющ.

Эри сдул прядь волос и подозрительно посмотрел на своего персонального демона. Трепещущие ресницы, полуоткрытые губы... Наклонившись, он ткнулся в мягкий ожидающий рот, как всегда чувствуя себя неловко в первый миг. И как всегда забывая обо всем, стоило демону ответить.

Что-то остро вонзилось в его кожу. Эри вздрогнул, разорвав поцелуй, и перехватил изящную кисть. Ровные розовые ногти потемнели и заострились.

Ирэ резко выдернул руку, но затем беспечно улыбнулся, щуря глаза.

Пальцы, пробежавшие по распахнутому вороту, были совершенно человеческими.

– Одевайся, – мурлыкнул демон, сжимая второй рукой его голую ягодицу. Будто бы это Эри мешкал, болтая хозяйством и напрашиваясь на всякое непотребство.

Ухватив штаны, Эри запрыгал на одной ноге.

До Фаенделла они доехали к обеду, а там присоединились к каравану подвод, длинной вереницей тянущемуся в долины. Тяжеловесные белые буйволы казались неповоротливыми и медлительными, но они без устали покрывали милю за милей. Возницы успевали спать, есть, обмениваться сплетнями, играть в карты и даже бегать до ветру после выпитых бочонков сидра. Эри отказался от щедро предложенной выпивки – покусывал соломинку, рассматривал проплывающие мимо поля и своего демона. Тот углубился в очередной том, иногда хмуря черные брови. Эри не говорил ему, как выразительны его тонкие черты – а может только он любил читать их. Сейчас его что-то беспокоило – и вряд ли это была старая книга, какая бы древняя магия не скрывалась на ее страницах, написанных забытыми языками.

Эри хотел бы прикоснуться к нему сейчас, заставить говорить его тело, но вокруг было слишком много лишних глаз.

Возможно, Ирэ все еще раздражен из-за утреннего происшествия? Эри повертел эту мысль в голове и отбросил. С чего бы. Демон был... демоном. Иногда его глаза становились совсем темными, или тени обнимали его плечи, словно плащ. Вопрос о том, не колдовство ли заставляет его черные волосы лежать такой блестящей шелковой волной, оставался открытым.

Должно быть, все дело в цели их путешествия. Эри знал только, что это старинный город со старинным пещерным храмом. Не слишком большим или знаменитым, чтобы привлекать много паломников, и отдаленным от торговых путей. Хотя церковники презирали торговцев, надо было признать, что процветали те храмы, которые стояли в богатых краях.

Кто-то перебирал струны, напевая песню. Эри запрокинул голову. Облако над ним напоминало толстого дракона. А может, лягушку. Он зажмурился, когда из-за края брызнуло солнцем, и улыбнулся ласковым лучам.

Ничего. Он спросит вечером.


	2. Chapter 2

Эри прочесал влажной пятерней волосы и бросил взгляд в окно. Во дворе уже кипела жизнь. Петух вышагивал между поклевывающих зерно кур, колыхая алым хвостом. Промаршировали строем толстые гуси. Пробежал, бренча ведром, сын хозяйки, Рус.

Эри усмехнулся, глядя ему вслед. Нела, маленькая сестренка Руса чувствовала себя лучше, жар спал и собачий укус заживал – останется лишь небольшой шрамик. Проведать своего последнего пациента с лесопилки, и можно было отправляться дальше.

Он редко задумывался, куда ехать. Встречался возница, который направлялся домой, и Эри держал путь на ферму среди полей. Подворачивалась повозка с товаром, и Эри следовал в оживленный город. Иногда он оставался подольше в каком-нибудь селении, где не было лекаря, пополнял запасы трав в лесу или проводил больше времени с тяжелыми больными. Но рано или поздно снова выходил на тракт. Кажется, он исколесил уже всю Долину, и теперь названия деревень и городишек звучали именами его пациентов, больших и маленьких.

Проходя по двору, он махнул рукой служанке, Алии. Эри нравились ее задорные ямочки и черные косы, пусть и не так, чтобы добиваться ее благосклонности. Хотя она явно считала, что молодой лекарь уделяет ей слишком много внимания, и каждый раз при разговоре ненавязчиво вспоминала своего жениха.

Тракт был пуст, но Эри это не огорчило. Он поудобнее вскинул мешок и нахлобучил на голову огромную соломенную шляпу – такие здесь носили все, даже почтенные матроны, поверх платка. Утром, пока на Долину не пала жара, идти было легко. Рано или поздно кто-то проедет по дороге. Все рады подвезти лекаря, поделиться с ним всеми своими симптомами или удариться в рассказы об особо чудодейственной дедушкиной настойке. Если дорога была длинной, он успевал узнать все местные новости. Где на дороге могут взимать мзду, какой староста проворовался, кто делает лучшее вино. Хоть Эри и выглядел чужаком, его охотно посвящали во все местные тайны, кормили и давали кров. Он подозревал, что это влияние магии, хотя он научился скрывать силу. Теперь местные священники его обожали. Эри всегда советовал молиться побольше и объяснял этим любые последовавшие чудеса.

Он мог бы осесть где угодно… Почему же он чувствовал себя таким одиноким?

Дни всегда были заполнены – новыми дорогами, новыми людьми, новыми болезнями и ранами. Ночами, даже вымотавшись, Эри долго лежал без сна, слушая скрипы и шорохи. Иногда ему чудилось, что кто-то идет к нему в темноте. Но когда вставало солнце, он был готов первым посмеяться над своими ночными фантазиями.

Как-то он ночевал у мужчины, взгляд которого показался ему знакомым, словно оба они знали один секрет. Когда стемнело, они пили вино в комнате, закрыв ставни, чтобы не напустить комаров, а потом мужчина наклонился и накрыл его губы своими. Эри вернул поцелуй со вкусом вина. Однако совместная ночь не заставила его остаться.

Возможно, думал Эри, он бродил потому, что искал особое место – или особого человека. Но ничто не могло привязать к себе его сердце.

Приближалось время сбора некоторых трав, древесных грибов и мха, которым останавливали кровь. Так что Эри приготовил тканевые мешочки и собирался отправиться ближе к горам. Конечно, когда у него была своя повозка, он мог набрать трав и кореньев даже на продажу. Но коня, спокойного и немного ленивого Пепла, у него увели, а нового Эри сразу позволить не смог. Повозку пришлось продать, и деньги быстро разошлись. Накопить снова никак не выходило. За лечение Эри плату не устанавливал, довольствовался тем, что дадут. Так что в кошельке всегда было негусто, хотя и не гулял ветер. А что – голодным он не оставался. И сейчас ему набили заплечную сумку. Хорошо сдобренная чесноком колбаса призывно пахла из свертка.

Облачко пыли, которое он видел далеко позади, догнало его почти на развилке. Вереница подвод везла от моря белое золото – соль. Заскучавшие возницы обрадовались новому человеку, со смехом стали зазывать – каждый к себе. Увы, они двигались совсем в другую сторону. Эри вздохнул – сумка уже здорово оттянула плечи.

– Поехали с нами, брат! – выкрикивали парни, сверкая белозубыми улыбками на загорелых дочерна лицах. – Домчим с ветерком.

Белые буйволы, беспрестанно пережевывающие жвачку, обгоняли бредущего по обочине Эри.

– С музыкой, – лихо присвистнул невидимый за мешками на следующей подводе мужчина. – Мико, вдарь!

Дрогнули струны.

– Хэй, постой брат, погоди,  
хэй, у люди расспроси,  
где ты забродился,  
с пути ли не сбился!

Эри вскинул взгляд. Такой же пропыленный и загорелый как и остальные, Мико усмехался ему с подводы. В одном ухе у него покачивалась серьга – капля жемчуга на простеньком серебряном гвоздике.

Несмотря на полуденную жару, висевшую над трактом, Эри вдруг пробрала дрожь.

– Садишься? – с последней телеги протянулась рука.

Повинуясь странному ощущению, которое все еще бродило под кожей, Эри скинул тяжелую сумку и поспешил запрыгнуть на облучок. Забросив свою ношу на мешки, он снял с пояса флягу и сделал несколько глотков воды – просто чтобы прийти в себя. Безыскусная песенка лилась дальше – они пелись всегда на похожий манер.

Хэй, не забродился,  
хэй, с пути не сбился.  
Доля высью водит,  
долом колобродит.

– Симан, – улучив время, представился возница, взглянув на него из-под широкополой шляпы, и Эри тоже назвался.

– Эри? Лекарь Эри? – его спутник поскреб ногтями бородку, затем кивнул. – Знаем тебя. От Кашека благодарность.

– Пожалуйста... – пробормотал Эри. Он действительно лечил сломанную руку одному вознице, но было это давненько.

Про Дорожное Братство многое говорили. Эри нравилась их готовность прийти на помощь любому на дороге, и веселили рассказы о изворотливой мести, которая всегда настигала тех, кто осмелится обидеть одного из них. Похоже, и шепотки о том, что возницы всегда лучше всех знают о том, что происходит в любой части страны, потому что таинственным образом передают друг другу весточки, тоже были правдой.

– Пустое, – Симан тщательно выстучал трубку и начал набивать ее высушенными травами.

Как доля не бродит,  
как кругом не водит,  
хэй, как пару маешь,  
хэй, горя не знаешь.

Песня закончилась, и Эри потер лоб. Разве он не направлялся в другую сторону? Будет выглядеть глупо, но надо вернуться.

– Пожалуй, я... – начал он, поворачиваясь к Симану. – Я должен...

Его вдруг накрыла легкая паника. Они же недалеко отъехали?

– Должно выпить, брат, – усмехнулся старик, вытаскивая из-под мешков бутылку. – Зеленой водицы.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал Эри, качая головой. В такую жару у него не было никакого желания даже пробовать крепкую полынную настойку, которая вмиг сносила голову самым стойким парням. Он и вино-то разбавлял. – Мне нужно идти. Мне не стоило…

– Хлебни-ка, – велел Симан, растеряв показное добродушие. Его лицо посуровело, кривой нос заострился птичьим клювом. Магия Эри дрогнула перед мощной волной. Съежившись на облучке, он взял бутылку и ватной рукой поднес ко рту. Настойка была такой крепкой, что он не ощутил вкуса, только обжигающий жар, огненным клубком прокатившийся внутри и высекший слезы. Пока он промаргивался и сопел, заново привыкая дышать, Симан раскуривал свою трубку.

– Ну, как? – спросил он, выдыхая белый дымок.

Эри спрятал нос в локоть – так казалось легче. С нёба точно слезла кожа.

– Крепко, – простонал он.

Симан выпустил колечко дыма, в которое они въехали, влекомые неутомимыми волами. Эри понял, что мог одновременно дать ему и пятьдесят, и восемьдесят. А его сила... Эри никогда не ощущал ничего подобного. Он даже не успел как следует напугаться, когда его прижало.

– Полына, – сказал маг. – Чуешь? – он снова неспешно выдохнул дым.

Эри посмотрел на бутылку, осмысливая сказанное, затем потянулся к своей силе. Она была на месте, сжалась в клубочек около его сердца, словно испуганный котенок, повстречавший боевитого уличного кота. Рядом полыхало пламя чужой силы, более не скрываемое, будоражащее. Не злое – просто очень, очень мощное. Колдун! Эри так редко встречал себе подобных, что это было сродни чуду. Он встряхнулся. Полынь… Полынь – первое средство против темной силы.

– На меня кто-то навел заклятие? – уточнил Эри шепотом. – Но как? Я бы ощутил! Я бы знал!

– Навел, и премудро, – волны магии колыхнулись, ощупывая его сотней невидимых чутких рук. – Не изурок, не приворот, пфф, – очередное облачко дыма скользнуло вокруг их лиц. – Добрая работа. Закрыли тебе и дорогу, и память о ней.

Дорогу? Для Дорожного Братства такое заклинание, должно быть, выглядело как вызов. Если только...

– Это сделал кто-то из братьев?

Симан покачал головой.

Эри потянулся силой во все стороны, стараясь понять, о чем говорил старик. Какой путь опасен, запретен, перекрыт? Сила нерешительно затрепетала. Он ощупал себя. Ничего дурного, ничего чужого. Только... что-то неуловимое, словно ускользающая мысль или шепот, в котором нельзя разобрать ни слова.

Увы, полынная настойка одновременно и очищала его мысли, и мешала найти чужое вмешательство.

– Можешь вернуться, – сказал Симан, попыхивая своей трубочкой. – Мое дело предупредить.

Эри передернуло и он поспешно сделал еще глоток выжигающего душу пойла. Он чувствовал себя… оскверненным. Чужие чары, на нем! Кто? Для чего? Мысли разбегались. Или в голове уже шумело от настойки?

Пора прекращать. Чары убирались чарами... полынь в таких делах не помогала. Так, чуток мысли прочистить, если голову задурили, глаза отвели...

– Его можно снять?

Снова пришло неуютное ощущение множества прикосновений, и Эри дернулся.  
Напор чужой магии исчез. Симан пыхнул трубочкой.

– Можешь.

– Но? – сказал Эри, подозревая неладное.

– Знаешь, кто наворожил и почто?

Эри открыл рот и закрыл его.

– Как узнаешь, коли сымешь?

– Но как я узнаю, если не сниму? Сейчас меня еще пускает, но если я слишком сильно подберусь к запретному месту... О!

Симан выпустил несколько дымных колечек.

– А до тех пор мне что, все время ходить пьяным? – проворчал Эри, досадуя, что сам не догадался.

Неизвестно, кто и зачем его заколдовал, но по крайней мере, он будет знать, куда его не пускает. Может, это что-то ему скажет. А там можно снять заклятие и поискать причину.

Симан молча кинул ему какую-то веревочку. Разжав руку, Эри увидел, что это плетеная конопляная нить с маленьким амулетом. Узкий месячный серпик был выточен из желтоватого, легкого материала – чьей-то кости или клыка. Незатейливая магия – такой под силу только развести слабый морок.

В самый раз.

На ночлег устраивались на лугу недалеко от реки. Повозки выстроили подковой, посредине развели костер, на котором вскоре забулькал котел. Солнце еще не успело завалиться за горизонт, как все получили по полной миске ароматной каши с кусочками мяса и слив. Южная кухня... Эри не сразу к ней привык.

Мико то ли успел поесть первым, то ли был сыт одними песнями – Эри еще дул на горячие куски, а он уже затянул песню про синеглазую милую, у которой из приданного за душой были лишь пара горлиц, котенок и две ленты для кос.

Эри подложил под голову сумку, подтянул плащ и уставился в черное небо. Среди звезд вились алые искры. Уютно потрескивало дерево, ароматный дымок отгонял комаров. А может, Симан наложил какие-нибудь чары. Теперь Эри думал, что свой маг был в каждой веренице повозок, что ему встречались. Возможно, это было одним из тех секретов Братства, о которых все знают, но никто не говорит прямо.

Он и сам так скрывался – в дороге. С Дорожным Братством, наверное, было еще безопаснее. Оно всюду имело свои привилегии, вплоть до того, чтобы называть любого путника "братом", даже заносчивых дворян и, по слухам, самого короля. Самому не плохо, но... Взять то же заклятие. Эри недоглядел, а рядом не нашлось никого, кто мог заметить.

Он так и заснул под перебор струн, тихие разговоры-напевы и смех.

Утром снова двинулись в путь по холодку. Эри сидел на облучке с Симаном, жуя лепешку – проснулся самым последним, может, старик велел не будить. Что ночью снилось, не запомнил, только в конце видел большую черную птицу. Ничего страшного – а тревожно.

Симан до полудня дремал, нахохлившись – буйволы и без него медленно тянулись за остальными. Только как стало пригревать, встряхнулся, похрустел костями и раскинулся на сидении, греясь под лучами жаркого солнышка как большая старая ящерица.

– Надумал что? – спросил он, раскурив любимую трубку.

Эри пожал плечами. Он уже голову сломал, стараясь понять, кому мог перейти дорогу, но так ничего и не придумал. Одно слово – попался.

– Чисто сделано, – покивал Симан. – Дорогу забыл – человека забыл. Человека не помнишь – дорогу не помнишь. Сам бы так хорошо не сделал. Но – что-то знаю. Знаю кто это был.

– Да? – оживился Эри. – Кто?

Симан медленно затянулся и выдохнул клуб дыма.

– Кто-то близкий. Такой близкий, что ты его за себя держал. За руку, ногу свою. Али сердце... Потому ни ворожбы не видишь, ни темноты. Чужому-то так не подобраться. Редкое дело, оттого я не догадался сразу.

Эри откинулся на спинку, слепо глядя на пыльный тракт.

Близкий... который решил стереть из его памяти все, что с ним связано, более того, впредь закрыть ему путь к себе. Даже неясно было, кто мог быть так беспощаден – женщина или мужчина. А он искал бесплодно, не зная даже, что потерял.

– Может, мне и правда стоит вернуться? – выдавил Эри. – Лучше никогда не знать?

– Никогда – это никогда, – сказал Симан, выпустив несколько колечек, цеплявшихся друг за друга. – Решай сейчас, как есть. Передумать уж нельзя будет – не упомнишь ведь ничего.

Вполне возможно, что расставшись с магом, он тут же забудет о чужих чарах, будто и не было ничего. Может, и этот день тоже вылетит из памяти. Чужое заклятие – вещь непредсказуемая…

Эри мотнул головой. Брякнул он так, со злости. Сейчас, когда он видел ясно – или, по крайней мере, намного яснее, чем прежде – он понимал, что не само заклятие, а тайна отравляла его изнутри. Не понимать, отчего что-то кажется знакомым, отчего сжимается сердце? Жить дальше с тенью за плечом, надеясь, что когда-нибудь все пройдет? Нет. Он должен узнать. И должен быть готов к последствиям. Поерзав на облучке, он решительно сжал губы и сунул руки под мышки. Если его потянет назад, он себя к повозке веревкой привяжет.

Симан выбил трубку, сунул ее в карман и невозмутимо надвинул шляпу на нос. Словно и не думал, что Эри решит иначе.

Дорога разматывалась перед ними бесконечной лентой. Солнце восходило и двигалось к закату, буйволы неспешно брели на запад, Мико пел. Быстро став своим среди возниц, Эри помогал варить кулеш, поить волов, нести ночное дежурство. Его травы и мази лежали в сумке. Мужчины здесь собрались не из тех, кто бежал к лекарю из-за каждой занозы. К тому же, у них был свой маг, который наверняка знал их лучше и следил за тем, чтобы никто не подорвался. В таких заботах было свое умиротворение. Можно было представить, что он простой парень, с утра до ночи занятый простой работой. Эри не ощущал влияние заклятия – вероятно они были довольно далеко, и амулет справлялся.

Если бы не сны... Заклятие, растеряв влияние на явь, просочилось в мир сновидений. Сначала – смутные тени, неясные знаки. Но чем дальше они забирались, тем чаще Эри просыпался в холодном поту, с застрявшим в горле криком. То он плыл в темной, густой от водорослей воде, и толстые упругие стебли хватали его за руки, обвивались вокруг шеи, тащили на дно. То кидался в огонь, стараясь спасти кого-то, молча и страшно пылающего. А то вдруг нечто кидалось на него, придавливало, расталкивало в стороны ноги, и как Эри не отбивался, его руки лишь скользили по гладкой чешуе...

Через несколько дней он сдался и задремал в телеге, надеясь, что солнечный свет отгонит призраков. К полудню проснулся, задыхаясь. Сон истаивал, запутанный, противоречивый, похожий на горячечный бред. Люди во сне казались знакомыми, но стоило ему вглядеться, как лица их изменялись. Эри пытался найти свое отражение, но и оно плыло. Темный силуэт будто трепетал на ветру, за спиной бился плащ, или крылья, или темная, пугающая тень. Люди без лиц заметили его непохожесть, потянулись к нему, окружили кольцом. Взмахивая руками (крыльями, плащом), он попытался улететь, но что-то тяжелое тянуло его вниз. Он был птицей, он был змеей, которая обвивает птицу...

Эри потер лицо и глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоить бешено заходящееся сердце. Его ноздри защекотал дымок.

– Пожар? – хрипло спросил он, свешиваясь с подводы – Симан позволял ему дремать на горе мешков.

Старый маг молча кивнул на далекие поля. Прижав руку ко лбу, Эри уставился на дымок на горизонте.

– Пшеница горит? – заволновался он.

Эри всегда жил серди крестьян и знал, что такое потерять урожай. Спрыгнув с подводы, он продрался сквозь кустарник и встал, приложив руку ко лбу. Увы, отсюда было хуже видно, чем с высокой подводы. Поле казалось совершенно мирным. По краю пшеницу нарядно расцвечивали маки, васильки и ромашки. Из-под ног порскали кузнечики, вспархивали маленькие голубые и серые бабочки. Басовито негодуя, прожужжал толстый шмель.

Симан остановился рядом, сорвал несколько колосков, потирая пальцами, а затем показал Эри. На подушечках остался белый налет.

– Мучнянка, – пробормотал он с сожалением.

Напасть эта появилась не так давно. Иногда выжигание заболевшего участка помогало, иногда нет, и белая пыль пожирала поле за полем, не щадя ни бедняцкие клочки, ни огромные наделы зажиточных селян. Мучнянку приписывали, конечно, ведьмовству, начинали враждебно поглядывать на всех старых бабок, красивых девиц и одиноких вдов, подозрительно приcматриваться к прохожим и проезжим. Казалось, общая беда должна всех сплотить, но не тут-то было. Удачливых ненавидели, а тех, кто первым обнаружил на своем поле белую муку – винили. Большинство священников, вместо того, чтобы напомнить о благоразумии, подливали масла в огонь, рассказывая, что причиной бед являются грехи на душе.

– Знаешь, как помочь? – спросил Эри. – Я поделился бы силой.

Симан иронично посмотрел на него, склонив голову к плечу.

– Мне все равно, что они думают, – упрямо проговорил Эри. – Они не виноваты...

– Будь у них маг, он бы смотрел за полями, – Симан вынул изо рта трубку и отправил ее в кисет. – Они сами – источник своих бед.

– Но мы здесь, и мы маги. Помочь им – естественно.

– Мучнянка – тоже естественно. Твой порыв выглядит добрым, но нельзя творить добро насильно, уж поверь старику.

– Скажи мне заклинание, – попросил Эри, ухватив его за рукав. – Или покажи, что нужно сделать.

Старый маг вздохнул. Сорвав еще один колосок, он вложил его в руку Эри и накрыл его пальцы своими. Сначала ничего не происходило, но потом Эри ощутил пыльную пелену пожиравшей пшеницу болезни. Его сила прилила, как вода, смывая сухой налет, и Эри разжал пальцы, позволяя чистым зернам упасть на землю. Вливая силу, он отправил ее омывать другие колоски, сухо шелестевшие под легким ветром, дальше и дальше, пока пшеничное золото снова не набрало силу и не заблестело в солнечных лучах.

– Идем, – сказал Симан, беря его за локоть. – Ты не спасешь все посевы.

Эри и правда уже качало. На каждый колосок уходило совсем крошечная доля силы, но их было так много...

Конечно, старый маг оказался прав. Они проехали холм, а затем еще одно поле, которое жгли со всех сторон. И еще одно. И темную, уже обожженную землю, над которой летали птицы. Как только силы восстановились, Эри снова убрал мучнянку со всей пшеницы, до которой смог дотянуться.

Исчерпанный до дна, он спал как убитый.

Новости догнали их через два дня. Кое-где, – баял у костра говорливый бродячий торговец, – поля чудесным образом очистились от напасти, уничтожавшей урожай. В Вишняковцах посчитали, что тамошний священник отмолил, человек он дюже хороший. В Низких Водах вспыхнули две или три драки, дочь кузнеца побили соседки – все знали, что ее отец не набожен, а значит, их поле не могло получить такую благодать. Не видать ей сватов – теперь все уверены, что кузнец якшается с демонами. Пшеницу на том поле все равно сожгли, во избежание. Ну а в Трие все поля, что лишились мучнянки, принадлежат богатому землевладельцу, который и так всех в одном кулаке держал. Еще до зимы к нему многие на поклон пойдут. Про него тоже пошептались, ну, что он запродал душу – но священник получил новые ризы и объявил, что это награда за благочестие и поддержку церкви.

Дальше Эри не слушал, подхватился и ушел на свою лежанку у подводы. Голова раскалывалась, в ушах мерзко звенело. Он снова вылил всю силу в покрытую мучнянкой пшеницу при дороге. А стало только хуже…

Что он делает? Зачем он здесь вообще?

– Как ты? – на его плечо опустилась ладонь, и Эри понял, что раскачивается, сжимая голову руками.

– Я должен был подумать о последствиях, – горячечно прошептал он. – Или хотя бы послушать того, кто умнее... О-о-о. Он же мне говорил...

Симан что-то спросил, но Эри, мученически застонав, откинулся на обод колеса и прижал кулаки к зажмуренным векам.

– ... в порядке? – услышал он чужой голос.

– Спекся, – старик поднапрягся и вздернул его на ноги.

Эри не знал, как оказался на берегу – раз, и руки утопают в мокром песке, а в ушах уже не звон – размеренное лягушачье кваканье. Сложенная ковшиком рука зачерпнула жидкое лунное серебро и омыла лицо. Нет, это речка серебрилась в свете луны, неся прохладу и запах свежести. Эри сглотнул, чувствуя медный привкус крови, и оттолкнул чужие руки.

Симан, который держал его за шкирку как котенка, опустился рядом на песок. Эри тоже сел, чувствуя, как капли сбегают с волос. Вымокшая на груди рубашка приятно холодила кожу. Старый маг, не долго думая, отлил его водой, как сделала бы любая знахарка.

– Совсем худо? – спросил он.

– Это я во всем виноват, – сказал Эри, обессиленно глядя на воду. – Я думал, что помогу этим людям, но толкнул их на дурные поступки.

Маг поискал трубку и принялся медленно набивать ее. Вспыхнул алым светлячком огонек, в воздухе поплыл знакомый приятный запах курительных трав.

– Магия… – он вздохнул. – От нее питаются чудеса, и она же рождает демонов.

Эри обнял себя руками. Они сидели молча, пока старик не докурил и не вытряхнул трубочку.

– Идем, Эри, – сказал он мягко. – Тебе нужно поспать. Мы близко, я чую.

Вереница телег, извиваясь, текла мимо полей, мимо сел. Эри смотрел на них невидящим взглядом, все прокручивая и прокручивая в голове услышанное. Многим ли он сломал жизнь? Симан пытался отвлечь его беседой, но у него ничего не вышло. Эри впал в какое-то мрачное оцепенение. А когда попытался уснуть на мерно покачивающемся возу среди мешков – проснулся в холодном поту, вцепившись в дерево с такой силой, что переломал ногти. Сон не запомнился – только что-то вязкое, серое, высасывающее душу. К горлу подкатывала тошнота. Прополоскав рот теплой водой, Эри с отвращением сплюнул.

Мимо проплывали маленькие дымные облачка – Симан, как ни в чем не бывало, попыхивал трубочкой на облучке. Эри перегнулся через край, умылся, стряхивая капли в траву. Его немного знобило. Когда Эри снова пересел вперед, старый маг бросил на него косой взгляд.

– Худо?

Не то слово...

– Назад тянет?

– Просто тошно, – выдавил Эри, рассеянно вертя амулет.

Симан тронул его лоб, прочертил какой-то знак. Эри и не понимал, как у него болела голова, пока боль не отступила. Но в следующий раз притворился, что все хорошо – его следовало наказать. Не имел он права сидеть на возе, болтая ногами, и слушать песни не смолкавшего Мико. Симан предлагал еще один амулет, но Эри отмахнулся, мол, и этот помогает.

Не помогает, понял он, очнувшись среди ночи в зарослях крапивы, мокрый от росы и в волдырях. И то хорошо, что набрел на жгучий плющ. Высоко подняв изжаленные руки, Эри повертелся. Похоже, он свалился то ли в большую канаву, то ли в маленький овраг. Как еще шею не свернул, глаз не выколол – неясно.

Сзади раздался шорох, на листья посыпалась земля и мелкие веточки. Холщовая рубашка и штаны Симана смутно белели на фоне еще темного неба. Наклонившись, он уперся руками в колени. Удовлетворившись увиденным, разогнулся и пошарил в кармане. Вскоре мигнул знакомый огонек и в воздухе поплыл запах трав.

Стиснув зубы, Эри побрел вперед, ругаясь, когда ногу или руку в очередной раз стрекало. Крапива выросла роскошная, по пояс, но насмерть зажалить не могла. Через десяток-другой шагов земляной вал стал понижаться, и наконец опустился так, что Эри смог перевалиться через край и выползти на траву.

Симан протянул руку и уронил в его ладонь новый амулет, медное колечко на веревочке. Повесив его на шею, Эри уныло пошлепал за стариком обратно к повозкам.

Через день все повторилось, только без крапивы. Эри очнулся от собственного крика:

– Ты обещал помочь!

– Эри! Эри! – от лагеря уже торопился Мико, за ним маячил и Симан.

Веревочки были крепкими, не поддались – Эри лишь оцарапал шею, пытаясь сорвать амулеты. Должно быть, боль отрезвила – и хорошо, потому что иначе он слетел бы с обрыва в ручей, из которого они брали воду.

– Совсем близко, – сказал Симан.

Эри криво усмехнулся. Если раньше он не сломает шею, не утонет и не задушится.

– Возьми, – в руки Эри упал очередной амулет, на этот раз – браслет из шероховатых глиняных бусин.

Эри смог получше рассмотреть его лишь утром.

– От сглаза? – спросил он, глядя на синий глазок среди простых коричневых шариков. – Ты же сам сказал... Я сбит с толку.

– Добро.

– Ты хотел сбить меня с толку? – фыркнул Эри.

– Ты. Магия, – старик снова выдохнул колечки, которые покрутились, слились и растаяли. – Вы едины.

Запутать он мог... К полудню у Эри пошла носом кровь, и пока он разыскивал в котомке семена токи, стараясь не закапать кровью все вокруг, к синему браслету присоединился такой же невзрачный браслетик, но с красной бусиной против любовных проклятий. А затем – черный, из кожаных полосок и металлических колечек. Эри видел, что от какой-то нечисти, но какой – не знал. И к чему все это – тоже...

Вечером, пока Эри застирывал в речушке рубаху – вот уж кровавое побоище – за ним с бережка следил Мико.

– Старик просил приглядеть, – простодушно признался он на первый же вопросительный взгляд.

Весь остальной вечер он околачивался рядом. Шутил, травил байки, рассказывал про городок, который встретит их назавтра – название вылетело у Эри из головы. Но выглядел он обеспокоенным. Что ж… Эри видел свое отражение в воде – бледный, с воспаленными глазами и диким взглядом. Он почти не спал, опасаясь и того, что снова убредет во сне неизвестно куда, и того, что кошмары все же прорвутся сквозь слабенькую защиту.

Еще день без сна, и он был готов сдаться. Жара еще не поднялась, а Эри уже чувствовал себя так, словно плывет сквозь густой кисель. Все дрожало как в мареве. Звуки становились то резкими и четкими, то превращались в бессвязный гул. Мерное покачивание воловьих крупов, плещущие туда-сюда хвосты, вздрагивавшая на ухабах повозка...

Тишину разорвал крик. Эри вздрогнул и огляделся, но все было спокойно. Никто кроме него не обратил внимания на резкий вопль. Это было возможно только в одном случае – он прозвучал только в его голове.

– Пройдусь, – спрыгнув с воза, он пошатнулся, но устоял. Через мгновение его придержал за локоть тот же Мико.

– Я в порядке, – пробормотал Эри и запнулся, увидев, что они стоят вдвоем на пустом тракте. Оказалось, он шел не за повозками, а в обратную сторону.

Преодолевая сопротивление собственных ног, он вернулся и позволил водрузить себя на воз.

Скрип колес буквально вонзался в мозг. Если бы пальцы слушались, Эри уже развязал бы веревку и побежал обратно, спасая свою жизнь. Но смог только поскрести ногтями сложный узел на поясе. Так моряки привязывали себя к мачтам, чтобы их не зазвали сирены.

В пятый раз потерев лоб, Эри опустил руку на шею и потрогал амулеты.

– Не стоит, – предупредил старый маг, но он уже потянул их с шеи.

Они хитрили, изворачивались, запутывали чужое плетение… Но так не могло продолжаться вечно. Удавка затягивалась. А Эри даже не понимал, что происходит, из-за амулетов.

Нужно было чувствовать заклятие, чтобы понимать, как его снять.

– Просто не дайте мне повернуть назад, – попросил Эри, едва выговаривая слова.

Язык слушался так же плохо, как и остальное тело. С усилием он стянул браслеты. Постепенно дышать стало легче, магия снова заструилась тонким, легким потоком, омывая его сердце. Через миг Эри понял, отчего все эти дни у него так раскалывалась голова. Крик, прежде заглушенный амулетами, все еще звучал в нем. Голос заклятия. Когда защита исчезла, оно взвыло и атаковало разум с такой силой, что Эри пошатнулся.

– Хватит, – взмолился он, прижимаясь лбом к коленям. – Прекрати...

Прошла целая вечность, прежде чем магия немного успокоилась. Пронзительный вой стих, превратился в бессвязное бормотание. Прислушиваясь, он чувствовал, что увязает в нем, как в болоте.

Эри вцепился в мешковину и в веревку, пытаясь подавить навязанный порыв силой воли. Мышцы подрагивали, словно он готовился к прыжку. К бегству. Его магия волновалась, не находя ни выхода, ни успокоения, и казалась совершенно чужой.

Эри встряхнул головой – неумолчный шепот сводил его с ума. Все хорошо. Его сила была весьма скромной. Мягкой, словно вода. Когда он черпал, то всегда знал, где дно. Если она кажется глубже, темнее... это лишь навеянный заклятием страх. Он не повернет назад.

– Как ты? – спросил Симан, вытащив изо рта давно погасшую трубку.

Эри вздохнул, собираясь с силами. Казалось, едва он откроет рот, оттуда польется такой же бессмысленный поток звуков. Так и не найдя слов, он покачал головой. Симан заговорил с кем-то и повозка стала двигаться быстрее. Конечно, буйволы не могли пойти галопом, как лошади, но это уже было что-то.

– Быстрее, – наконец сказал Эри. Или ему показалось, что он смог это выговорить. С него градом катился пот, словно он не сидел на мешках, а таскал их.

– Что ты ощущаешь?

– Голос, – зарычал Эри. Как ни странно, ему стало немного легче, когда он смог излить гнев. Неужели старый маг не понимал, как это тяжело? Разум разрывался между его собственными мыслями и несмолкающим шепотом заклятия. Магия тревожно подрагивала, грозя вырваться из-под контроля. Это было словно следить за несколькими разговорами, одновременно жонглируя горящими факелами. Он не мог еще и отвечать на бессмысленные вопросы!

– Это мужской голос или женский?

– Муж… Не знаю!

А он-то ждал, что в какой-то момент перед ним встанет преграда с начертанными на ней огненными буквами... Что-то зримое. Что-то, с чем он мог бороться. Эри запустил пальцы в волосы и подергал за них. Это был просто голос. Может, его собственный. Внушенная ему мысль, которую он должен был принять за свою.

– Что он говорит?

– Не знаю!

Казалось, что он вот-вот поймет, и в то же время, чем больше Эри прислушивался, тем меньше улавливал. Это само по себе могло довести до исступления.

– Он зол? Он угрожает?

– Не знаю!

– Мы почти добрались, Эри. Терпи.

Теперь Эри чувствовал кусочек чужой магии, застрявший в нем как заноза. Дергающую, пульсирующую боль, когда заклятие двигалось, словно хотело добраться до сердца. Остановить его...

Утерев слезящиеся глаза, Эри увидел, что поля сменились зелеными огородами, кое-где виднелись приземистые сараи или лачуги. Это почему-то было важно, но он не мог вспомнить, почему. Голос снова стал громче, требовательнее. А сквозь него прорывалось что-то другое, разламывая его бедную голову. Мерное, заунывное, знакомое. Застонав, Эри сжал виски. Он не хотел прислушиваться, не хотел снова обмануться. Зажмурившись, он спрятал голову в коленях, но легче не стало. Призрачные голоса дополнились призрачными видениями. Тени плясали, темнота сменялась вспышками огня. Взлетали искры, и снова разбегались тени. Он застонал, окончательно запутываясь в паутине заклятия. Нити натянулись, впиваясь в него... и лопнули с ему одному слышным треском, оставляя следы угасающей боли.

Память влилась в него как весенний поток – сбивающий с ног, бурный и мутный. Воспоминания о голодном детстве и одиноких келиях, песнопениях у алтаря и сбитых коленях, самых первых догадках, что с ним что-то не так. Ложь самому себе и правда, под гнетом которой он едва не сломался. Кощунственные (или казавшихся таковыми) дела и мысли. Преследование. Побег. Память о том, кто всегда был его частью, о блестящих черных глазах, о теле, которое он знал лучше, чем собственное.

Как он мог забыть?

"Каждый делает то, что должен".

"Для меня не существует средств, которых ты не оправдываешь".

"Ты называешь меня демоном"...

Эри перегнулся через борт и его стошнило горькой желчью, словно выходил яд. Затем, слишком слабый, чтобы удержаться, упал навзничь на жесткие мешки с солью.

– Ирэ, – прошептал он в небо. – Что ты сделал? Что ты сделал...

Он слишком ослабел, чтобы чувствовать гнев. Когда он найдет это порождение тьмы...

Боги, как он скучал.


	3. Chapter 3

Проще всего было решить, что демон взял его, использовал и вышвырнул за ненадобностью, когда надоело.

Слишком просто. Даже безвкусно. Смешок, с хрипом продравшийся сквозь горло, больше походил на приступ кашля. Эри махнул обеспокоенному Симану. Все хорошо.

С демоном никогда не было просто. Всегда что-то скрыто, припрятано в рукаве. Тайны, одна темнее другой. В них он, конечно же, не посвящал. Эри пару раз ожегся и более не настаивал.

Он потер висок. Память вернулась... Но воспоминания человека ненадежны. Порой не помнишь, что ел на завтрак, не говоря уже о делах минувшего года. Да и бродячая жизнь не помогала. Заклятие или нет, сейчас Эри не помнил, где видел фонтан со львом и девой – в Пливце или в Липнах? В Липнах демон нашел книгу, которая занимала его больше всех, или в Румче? А может, в Румче, славившемся своим серебром, он купил лишь очередную побрякушку? Разум метался в поисках каких-то подсказок. Как он начинал понимать, тщетно. Вряд ли демон хоть раз сказал: "А может, тебе стоит меня забыть, как думаешь?", стоя в Пливце, в Румче или в Липнах под фонтаном. Они могли читать один трактат, но Эри нашел бы в нем рецепт настойки от колик, а демон – разгадку очередного секрета мироздания. Случайно оброненное слово, упомянутое вскользь имя, тайный знак. След, оставленный для того, кто поймет... Ирэ был хорош в таких вещах, не он.

Спрыгнув с подводы, Эри уцепился за край – колени подгибались, как у новорожденного жеребенка. Мико протянул ему руку, поддержал.

Когда они успели отстать? Или... Эри огляделся. Похоже, они давно отделились и свернули с тракта на какую-то лесную дорогу. Она была узкой и заросшей, кроны почти смыкались высоко вверху.

– Бывал тут? – спросил Симан.

Эри покачал головой.

– Не думаю. Где мы?

Маг не ответил. Эри посмотрел на Мико, но тот лишь пожал плечами. Эри осмотрелся, надеясь, что узнает места. Память молчала. Да он не помнил и тракта – разве мало в мире высоких деревьев, пыльных дорог, золотых и зеленых полей?

Магия дрогнула и съежилась, словно помня о неудаче с пшеницей. Эри вздохнул, стараясь успокоиться. Может, он бывал наивен или не мог проникнуть в чужой ум, но он разбирался в теле. Одна болезнь могла походить на другую, тело могло лгать – он всегда добирался до правды. Пускай ему далеко до демона с его хитростью и умением читать меж строк, пускай он прямолинеен и идет напролом. Это тоже сила – его сила. Возможно, сейчас нужно именно это умение. Он все вспомнил потому, что не свернул с пути, не передумал, не бросил все при появлении первых проблем.

Эри отпустил борт, за который цеплялся уже по привычке, и протянул руку вперед. Зеленый туннель колыхнулся. Ветер дохнул в лицо, раздувая волосы, погладил плечи. Облизнув сухие губы, Эри сплюнул на дорогу горькую пыль и попытался еще раз. И еще.

Ничего.

С демона сталось бы создать обманку... Навесить заклятий, чтобы он ринулся в самую гущу со своим обычным упорством, а самому – скрыться в другом направлении. Если они на ложном пути, то потеряют много времени. Эри готов был искать своего демона столько, сколько потребуется, но не взваливать это на Симана и Мико.

– Чуешь его? – спросил старик.

Не его, нет... Но что-то.

– Что это за место?

Старый маг перебирал амулеты, которые держал в руке словно пучок редиса. Узловатые пальцы касались бусин, пробегали по кованым завитушкам, сжимали камни.

– Я ее почти не вижу, – сказал он. – Дорогу. Стоит лишь ослабить внимание, и все исчезает.

– Она... Ее спрятали не только от меня?

Симан кивнул.

В этом была какая-то ирония. Теперь, когда Эри прорвался сквозь паутину, наложенную лично на него, дорога покорно простерлась перед ним. Словно бы одно проклятие исключало второе. А вот его спутники, похоже, только сейчас увязли.

– Я пройду, – сказал маг, выбирая, наконец, нужный амулет.

Они оба посмотрели на Мико. Он-то не обладал магией, ну, кроме своего голоса.

– Подождешь нас здесь? – попросил Симан. Парень покорно кивнул, перехватывая брошенные поводья.

Эри посмотрел вперед. Солнце клонилось к закату – свет стал теплым и густым, как мед, тени удлинились. В лесу скоро стемнеет. Кое-кто считал, что светлые маги могут колдовать лишь днем, а темные – ночью. Эри от дневного светила не зависел, похоже, и Симана сумерки не беспокоили. Он деловито обошел подводу, рисуя на бортах знаки. Рассеянно почесал широкий белый лоб вола, повернувшего к нему голову. Вытащил из повозки плащ, стряхнул его от соломы.

Спохватившись, Эри вытянул свои котомки и пошарил внутри, сам не зная, что ищет. Что может ему пригодиться? Зелье, запирающее кровь, настойка, поддерживающая силы? Оружие? Он вытащил из ножен кривой кинжал, которым срезал лечебные травы. Темное лезвие истерлось: серебро – металл мягкий, ненадежный. Тычок сломает его пополам. Но скользящий удар может рассечь жилу, пронять тело до кости...

Передернув плечами, Эри сунул лезвие в ножны, а их – обратно в котомку, на самое дно. Вместо этого он извлек тощий кошель и вытряхнул на ладонь сережку – зеленый камень и жемчужная капля.

Кажется, это даже не была сережка Ирэ, но она напоминала о нем… Напоминала, даже когда Эри ничего не помнил. Он все время думал отнести ее ювелиру и продать, но раз за разом оставлял на дне кошелька. Будто на удачу.

Магии в ней не было, но Эри все равно прицепил ее к вороту.

– Идем, – сказал он старому магу.

Его сила с ним, этого должно быть достаточно.

Ветер стих, как бывает под вечер, когда следующий день обещает быть теплым и спокойным. С басовитым гудением пролетел припозднившийся шмель. Эри прислушался. Лес жил своей жизнью – шорохи, трели, жужжание. Ничего опасного или тревожного. Разве что приходится отмахиваться от комаров, которым даже чары не помеха.

Симан держался за его спиной, но шагал так же бодро. Неизменная трубочка скрылась в глубоком кармане. Выломав себе палку из сухого сука, он примотал несколько амулетов к ее навершию и, похоже, больше не терял тропу из виду. Эри оборачивался, убеждался, что он идет, и продолжал путь. Здесь могли быть еще заклинания. Еще хитрости, и ловушки...

Тропа свернула, и Эри остановился, глядя, как из-под дерева поднимается растерянный Мико с лепешкой в руках. Волы паслись неподалеку, за кустами. Похоже, их спутник успел распрячь подводу и присел поужинать.

Старый маг фыркнул. Их провели, как детей!

Второй раз они шли медленнее. Эри хотел бы ощупать силой каждый куст, место ему не нравилось, но Симан убедил его скрыть магию.

– Проскользнем тихо, как мышки, – сказал он, пожевывая трубку. И оказался прав.

В этот раз они пробирались сквозь кусты гораздо дольше. Сумерки спускались на землю, когда они вынырнули на незнакомую полянку.

– Смотри...

Эри взглянул туда, куда указывал старый маг. Из травы, словно моля о помощи, протягивалась белая рука. Столь искусно сделанная, что если бы не пятна желтого мха, легко было бы ошибиться. Жилки мрамора на запястье, пальцы, которые, казалось, сейчас дрогнут... Статуя пала давно. Среди ажурных папоротников выглядывало плечо, дальше – округлое бедро. Большая часть фигуры уже ушла в землю.

Заплетенный диким виноградом холм, видимо, был портиком. Дальше, между сломанных колонн разрослись деревья. Эри едва не споткнулся о мраморный угол, и наклонился, чтобы очистить его от цепких плетей. Он стоял у могилы. Старый язык, старые имена. Передернув плечами, Эри поспешил отойти. От подобных мест всегда становилось не по себе. Его бог был богом света, природы и жизни, богом вечного круговорота. Богом огня, если нужно. Никто больше не строил некрополи, города мертвых, заполненные усыпальницами и застывшими статуями. Тем более, если продолжать, разве не будут они раскидываться все дальше и дальше, пока совсем не вытеснят поселения живых?

Поеживаясь и стараясь не наступать на холмики, скрытые под травой и вьюнком, Эри догнал старого мага.

– Что это значит? – спросил он, показывая на увитую надписями колонну, рядом с которой тот стоял.

Седые брови мага хмуро сошлись на переносице.

– Ничего хорошего, – пробормотал Симан.

Тьма опустилась на них, будто небо задернули черным полотном. Пробираться по кладбищу стало еще сложнее. Эри пару раз отбил пальцы о заросшие плиты, затем оступился и нелепо взмахнул руками, хватаясь за какую-то ветку. Цепкие пальцы старика сомкнулись на втором запястье. Эри подавил вскрик, ему показалось, что это рука мертвеца.

– Тихо, – прошелестел Симан. – Ты не ударился?

– Н-нет...

– Крови нет?

Ветка хлестнула его по руке, но не так сильно, чтобы оцарапать кожу.

– Нет, – сказал Эри, переведя дух. – Думаешь...

– Лучше нам быть поосторожней, – тихо проговорил маг. – Ничего, ничего, сейчас выглянет Ночная Мать, она присмотрит за нами. Присядь.

Эри опустился на ребристую холодную поверхность, частично скрытую листьями – должно быть, одну из упавших колонн. Они же не будут ждать утра? Ему хотелось высвободить магию и хорошенько исследовать это место. Возможно, он найдет следы других заклятий Ирэ.

– Не вздумай колдовать, – предупредил маг, словно читая его мысли.

– Храм давно заброшен, – прошептал Эри.

– Верно. Веками сила вытекала из него, словно вода из прохудившегося ведра. А это могло приманить кого угодно.

Например, демонов?

– Мы забрались в чужой дом, Эри, – продолжил старый маг. – Надо быть осторожными.

Пришлось унять свое нетерпение и снова затолкать поглубже рвущуюся наружу силу.

Наконец на небосводе показалась луна. Ее свет был обманчив, и Эри тоже нашел палку. Осторожно перебираясь через остатки кладки и поваленные деревья, они снова углубились в лес.

– Если здесь был храм, – сказал маг, – здесь был и город. Стоит его поискать.

Возможно, если город пал во время войны и не поднялся более из руин. Лесное кладбище осталось позади, но вокруг витали отголоски смерти, наполняя дурными предчувствиями.

Вскоре они вышли на свежую вырубку и остановились.

– Пойдем вдоль, – предложил Эри. Старик кивнул.

Держась за деревьями, они шли довольно долго, прежде чем увидели огни. Это было вполне добротное здание, закрытое со всех сторон, с узкими окнами, что начинались слишком высоко. Маленький, неприступный форт.

– Не открывайся, – предупредил Симан. Его руки плели магию. Внезапно Эри ощутил, что мир стремительно летит вокруг него. Со сдавленным хрипом, перешедшим в писк, он упал вниз. И остановился, совершенно невредимый, хоть голова и шла кругом. Где они? Куда перенеслись? Эри окружали незнакомые деревья, высокие и острые, словно мечи. Глубоко вздохнув, он чихнул, едва не зарывшись в землю. Светлые небеса! Его тело искривилось... голова была почти прижата к земле.

"Как две мышки", – прозвучал в голове голос Симана.

Эри шарахнулся, запутался в ногах и упал животом на землю. Огромная, ростом с него серая тварь, посмотрела на него светящимися глазами.

Деревья колыхнулись под ветром, оглушая его шорохами. Эри снова чихнул – запахи атаковали его со всех сторон, все тело зудело от шерсти и магии. Магии, о которой он лишь читал, и которую даже писавшие считали сказкой, как истории о драконах и лесных нимфах. Он превратился в животное! Маленькое, совсем не героическое, но все же это было невероятное колдовство.

– Вперед, – Симан прыгнул вперед и исчез.

Тело Эри согласно задвигалось и последовало за превратившимся магом. Если он не задумывался над тем, как работают четыре ноги, то бежал вполне споро.

Прячась в траве, они пересекли луг и добрались до стен. Для человека преграда была непреодолимой, но для двух крошечных существ проникнуть в щели стен не составило труда.

Похоже, у Симана был немалый опыт, потому что Эри с трудом понимал, где они.

"Осторожнее", – послышался в голове голос мага.

Эри сжался в комочек, слыша странный, тревожный грохот. Звук приблизился и мимо прошагали две великана. Голоса звучали далекими раскатами грома. Трепеща, Эри не разобрал, о чем они говорят.

Он хотел прошептать что-то Симану, но лишь запищал и испуганно умолк. Его крошечное сердечко выскакивало из груди, ноги… лапки дрожали от напряжения.

"Приготовься", – прозвучал в голове голос Симана, и Эри вдруг начал расти, расти... естественно, он упустил момент и чувствительно треснулся о низкий свод ниши, в которой они скрылись.

– Ох, – прохрипел Эри, потирая макушку. Его мутило, кости ныли, а кожа чесалась.  
Согнувшись, он сплюнул набежавшую слюну и задышал, стараясь унять тошноту.

– Сейчас... – прошептал он. – Уффф… Как же… нас заметят.

– Здесь все переполнено магией, – медленно ответил Симан. – Никто не поймет.

– Где мы?

– Не уверен, – прошептал Симан, прежде чем прижать палец к губам и втолкнуть его поглубже в нишу. Эри прислушался – так и есть, откуда-то снова доносились голоса. Теперь они не были такими пугающими, громоподобными. Люди прошли стороной.

Для глухой ночи здесь было слишком много бодрствующих. Не очень хороший знак – кто бы что ни говорил, хорошие люди по ночам спят.

– Думаешь, это все... маги?

– И не самые добрые, – заметил Симан. – Это место принадлежит или церковникам, которые скрывают это со всем тщанием. Или кому-то достаточно могущественному, чтобы кидать вызов церкви. Смекаешь?

– Нет, – честно сказал Эри.

Симан потер переносицу.

– Давай найдем твоего друга, – сказал он. – Чем быстрее мы это сделаем, тем быстрее уберемся отсюда.

Магии и правда было полно, но это Ирэ умел понимать что-то в ее качествах и том, кому она принадлежит. В плетениях, заклинаниях, потоках. Даже в следах магии.

Безуспешно поводив ладонями, Эри вздохнул. Он никогда не был в этом хорош. Но он умел следовать сердцу...

– Идем.

Массивные двери подались на хорошо смазанных петлях. Ступени уходили в темноту. Сначала рука скользила по кладке, затем начался шершавый камень.

Ход разветвился, и он без колебаний выбрал правую сторону, где им пришлось спускаться еще по одной лестнице. Вскоре они выглядывали в огромный зал, свод которого скрывался в темноте. Восемь светильников не разгоняли мрак, а лишь отмечали расположение новых ответвлений.

– Сюда.

Выбранный им тоннель был достаточно широким, чтобы в нем разминулось двое, но совершенно темным. Эри прикоснулся рукой к стене, чтобы не терять направление, и поежился. На камнях, словно холодный пот на теле умирающего, выступала влага. Но его пугала не прохлада и не запахи. Магия... здесь она была много сильнее, воздух вокруг будто дрожал, не выдерживая ее накала.

Эри вздрогнул, когда Симан опустил руку на его плечо.

– Там кто-то есть, – предупредил маг.

Эри замер, прижимая руку к горлу. Ему показалось, что одежда оглушительно шуршит в мертвой тишине подземелья, а воздух вырывается из груди с таким шумом, что может разбудить и мертвого. Справившись с собой, он снова пошел вперед, ступая так тихо и медленно, как только мог, пока впереди не забрезжил свет.

Остановившись за углом, они осторожно выглянули из-за каменной стены.

Тоннель выходил в большую пещеру, хотя и не такую величественную, как предыдущая. В центре ее было отверстие – уходящий вглубь земли колодец, сочившийся голубым светом. Магия лилась из него толчками, будто кровь из разорванной вены. Холодная, чужая магия. Казалось, если ее коснутся, его собственная сила истает под напором как огонь, который залили холодной водой.

– Что это? – прошептал Эри.

Руки Симана рассеянно прошлись по карманам в попытке найти неизменную трубочку, но он остановил себя.

– Источник, – хрипло сказал он. – Я... Я думал, это сказки...

– Сказки?

– Ты никогда не слышал про Источник, Из Которого Нельзя Напиться?

– Я думал, это легенда.

– Я тоже.

– И какой...

Резкое движение в нише заставило их обоих отшатнуться. Вынырнувшее из тьмы существо с воем ударилось в прутья, заставив их обоих попятиться.

– Ч-что это? – прошептал Эри. Он заметил темные провалы, забранные решетками, но подумал, что это перекрытые подземные ходы, ведущие еще глубже.

Клетки. Вот что это было.

– Тихо, – прошептал старый маг, сжимая его плечо, и показал на знаки на полу и стенах. – Он не выберется.

Даже если так… Эри передернул плечами. Существо лишь общими очертаниями походило на человека. Его глаза, отсвечивавшие тем же мертвенным голубым светом, уставились прямо на них. Издав скрежещущий вопль, оно ощерилось и принялось грызть металл, содрогаясь и исходя пеной.

– Это ведь… вурдалак?

Сказочная нечисть… Но чему он удивлялся, если здесь был легендарный Источник?

За другой решеткой тоже что-то шевельнулось, и в прутья вцепилась совершенно человеческая рука. Водопад иссиня-черных волос и бледное, словно луна лицо…

– Стой! – воскликнул Симан.

Напрасно. Эри было не остановить. Он в два прыжка пересек пещеру и всем телом налетел на прутья.

– Ирэ... – прошептал он, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не закричать.

– Ты… ты пришел за мной… – глаза демона тоже несли голубоватый отблеск Источника.

Эри коснулся его пальцев, совершенно ледяных, и переплел их со своими. Он жив! Жив! Все это время Эри воспрещал себе думать о чем-то другом, и теперь у него подкашивались ноги.

Изорванная одежда едва прикрывала белоснежную кожу, на плече, когда он едва прикоснулся к металлу, проступила полоса. Взгляд Эри упал на металлические обручи на его запястьях, затем на шею – там красовался ошейник... будто на собаке или рабе! И это – на его демоне?

Эри дернул решетку с такой силой, что с потолка посыпалась пыль. К несчастью, он забыл об опасном соседстве. Вурдалак в соседней клетке втиснулся в прутья, скрежеща зубами от боли и бессильной злобы. Он почти достал – когти рассекли воздух совсем рядом с ухом. Эри дернулся в сторону, на мгновение выпустив пальцы демона.

Ирэ отчаянно вскрикнул.

– Помоги! Выпусти меня отсюда, – простонал он, простирая к нему руки.

Глядя на его нежные белые пальцы, Эри отступил на полшага.

– Где он?

– Быстрее… выпусти же меня…

Эри схватил протянутую ладонь, с силой сжимая запястье, и потянул к себе. Шипя сквозь зубы, узник уперся в решетку другой рукой.

– Где. Он.

Маска треснула. Губы искривились в неприятной улыбке – чужие, лживые губы. Это тоже был демон… но не тот. Знакомый облик сполз, обнажив костлявое лицо, лишенное человеческих очертаний.


	4. Chapter 4

– Осторожно!

Симан взмахнул амулетом, и вурдалак, не оставлявший надежд добраться до горла Эри, с обиженным воплем отпрянул назад во тьму. Демон тоже заслонил лицо рукой, зашипел и заизвивался, пытаясь вырваться.

– Ночной мар, – с отвращением сказал Симан, покачивая очередной непритязательной монеткой на шнурке. – Инкуб. Лучше бы тебе держаться подальше – их заперли не просто так. Уверен, что твой друг здесь?

Узник с ненавистью посмотрел на старого мага, затем перевел взгляд на Эри.

– О, он здесь…

Эри сильнее стиснул его запястье. Значит, дальний родственник его демона… куда слабее и мельче. Хотя он почти провел его…

– Говори!

Симан с намеком поднял амулет. Нечеловеческое лицо снова исказилось в гримасе.

– Он совсем плох, – нехотя сказал инкуб, указывая на решетку напротив.

С заходящимся сердцем Эри ринулся туда.

– Ирэ! – вскрикнул он, завидев темные волосы, протянувшиеся по полу.

Эри готов был выломать решетку голыми руками, но ему помог Симан. Маг скороговоркой прошептал какое-то заклинание, и прутья подались, будто сделанные не из кованного металла, а из лозы. Раздвинув их в стороны, Эри упал на колени возле распростертого на полу тела.

– Ирэ… – прошептал он, трясущимися руками приподнимая демона.

Сюда почти не проникал слабый свет Источника, и Эри не мог рассмотреть, насколько все плохо. Щелкнув пальцами, он создал тусклый золотистый шарик. Обычно этот трюк у него выходил прилично, но сейчас огонек трепетал как пламя свечи на сквозняке.

– Очнись... Посмотри на меня... Симан, помоги мне!

Что сотворили с его демоном! Несмотря на весь опыт, Эри ощутил едкий вкус желчи во рту. Страшные раны, гниль, увечья – он видел все. Ничто из этого не могло подготовить его к тому, чтобы увидеть тело, каждую пядь которого он нежил и целовал, искалеченным. Со следами пыток, которые он не мог даже представить, и которые он, как лекарь, представлял слишком хорошо. Эри чувствовал угасающий ток жизни под своими руками. Он попытался влить немного своей силы, но это напоминало попытки раздуть едва тлеющую лучину. Чуть сильнее дохнешь – и все погаснет навеки…

– Быстрее, Симан. Он умирает!

Эри вздрогнул, когда увидел, что демон смотрит на него сквозь ресницы.

– Это я, – прошептал он ласково. – Видишь? Это я... Я пришел за тобой.

– Нет… – прошелестел голос, в котором он не узнал своего вечно язвительного демона. – Нет... Эри не здесь... Эри в безопасности... далеко...

Он перехватил дрожащую, изуродованную руку и прижал к щеке. Но глаза демона уже закрылись, словно он исчерпал остатки тех невеликих сил, что еще в нем теплились.

– Симан!

Эри перевел взгляд на старика, готовый молить его, валяться в ногах, если нужно. Главное – помочь Ирэ. Он вовремя обернулся. Старый маг снова поднимал амулет, при виде которого инкуб тихо попятился во тьму своей клетки.

– Нет! – Эри заслонил демона собой, прижимая темноволосую голову к груди. – Не смей!

– Отойди, Эри, – мягко сказал Симан. – Ты и сам знаешь. Это – чары. Он не человек – демон.

– Он – мой демон! Мой!

Симан, казалось, не ожидал этого. Но колебался лишь мгновение.

– Не сопротивляйся, – сказал он, поднимая руку. – Я ведь видел тебя, твою силу, и то, как ты исчерпывал ее до дна на парочке полей. Деревенский знахарь... в мое время ты бы лечил коров, не более…

Они никогда не стали бы равными противниками. Симан был не только сильнее – старше, много старше и опытнее. И все же, Эри должен был сохранить самое дорогое, что у него было.

Ирэ учил его ставить стены, и он сделал все, что мог. В перенасыщенной магией пещере нити чужой магии ринулись к ней, облепили, словно паутина, натянулись… и обессилено повисли.

Симан отступил.

– О, – вынырнув из тьмы, инкуб приник к прутьям, не обращая внимание на проступавшие на теле раны. – Вот оно что…

Эри посмотрел на старого мага. Неужели тот смягчился? Иного объяснения не было – прежде Симан с легкостью преодолевал любое сопротивление.

Но Симан и сам выглядел обескураженным. Он снова поднял руку, и Эри снова выпрямился, готовый отразить удар столько раз, сколько понадобится. Как бы ему не удалось отбиться, он сделает это снова.

На этот раз напор магии напоминал удар молота. Незримая стена содрогнулась, и все же каким-то чудом выстояла.

Инкуб засмеялся в своей клетке.

– Старик, – сказал он. – Ты обломаешь об него последние зубы.

Симан покачал головой. Плечи его опустились, устало и разочарованно.

– Разве тебе не говорили – никогда не водись с демонами? – сказал он, напоминая сейчас одного ирарха. – Я хотел тебе помочь, но теперь вижу, что это невозможно. Ты одержим… И эта одержимость... она сильнее всего, что в тебе было, всего, что в тебе есть.

– Пусть так, – прошептал Эри. Сердце под его руками стучало так неровно, что могло затихнуть в любой момент. – Я не позволю тебе прикоснуться к нему. Не позволю причинить вред.

Симан отступил на шаг, и прутья со скрипом выпрямились, сами собой вставая на место. Эри не шелохнулся. Послание было понятно – он оказался в компании себе подобных, бок-о-бок с демоном, осатаневшим вурдалаком, который снова грыз прутья, и инкубом.

Но что он мог поделать? И его мысли, и его руки занимал едва живой Ирэ.

Эри ничего не сказал ему вслед; в конце концов, он давно выбрал свою судьбу.

Наклонившись над демоном, он вдохнул в потрескавшиеся губы немного воздуха вместе с крошечной искоркой своей магии. Может быть, удастся вот так, по капле выпоить его? Но сила ушла, как в песок.

Звук, похожий на далекий раскат грома, заставил Эри вздрогнуть и поднять голову.

– Что это? – вырвалось у него.

Инкуб снова положил руки на решетку, разглядывая его блестящими от голубого огня глазами.

– Не все ли равно? – сказал он. – Твой добрый друг не вернется. А демону повезет, если он умрет раньше, чем они за него возьмутся. Снова.

Эри не боялся заточения, не боялся смерти, но одна мысль о том, что здешние маги могут снова добраться до его демона, заставила его кровь заледенеть.

– Рассказать тебе, что с ним делали? – продолжил инкуб, повисая на прутьях. Каждое касание оставляло черные, жженые полосы на его теле, но он, казалось, не замечал этого. – Рассказать, что делали с нами? Источник, Из Которого Нельзя Напиться... Это всего лишь место, которое вам не далось! Кто угодно может напиться отсюда – кто угодно, кроме людишек. Вот в чем секрет! Но умные маги придумали, как это обойти… Надо всего лишь найти нелюдей и заставить их пить, а если они не хотят, изранить, чтобы не осталось выбора. А потом опустошать их. Снова, и снова, и снова. Все равно, что разливать вино из огромной бочки в бутылки по руке.

– Зачем? – прошептал Эри.

– Зачем? Думаешь, есть какая-то великая цель, которая может это оправдать? Могущество! Власть! Богатство! То, чего всегда жаждут люди!

Если до того Эри ощущал холод, теперь его кровь вскипела.

– Ты не умрешь здесь, – прошептал он, глядя в измученное лицо на своих коленях. – Не умрешь…

Эри положил руку на прут. Его демон умел хитроумно взламывать чужие заклятия, находя слабое место и выворачивая их против себя же. Пора было проверить, чего он набрался.

Кованные прутья была старше, чем здание, старше найденных ими развалин… пожалуй, даже старше пещер. Какие только заклятие не были наложены здесь, одно на другое. Их было так много, что казалось, магии больше, чем железа.

Из всех этих заклинаний, способных остановить любое зло, сдержать любой натиск, отбить любую атаку, он знал лишь одно… Простенький бытовой заговор, который берег плуги и лопаты, подковы и гвозди, иголки и ножницы.

В самый раз для деревенского знахаря вроде него.

Эри сжал пальцы, выдергивая его из остальных, как морковку из грядки.

Решетка стояла веками, и веками ржавчина точила на нее зубы. Это было словно спустить собаку с цепи – в одно мгновение изглоданные прутья упали рыжей трухой, осыпав их грязью.

Инкуб засмеялся в своей клетке и что-то сказал, но он пропустил это мимо ушей. Наверху будто бушевала буря. Эри даже представить не мог, кто победит в этом противостоянии, да и не ждал ничего хорошего ни от одной из сторон. Хотя, может, все закончится тем, что старые своды обрушатся и погребут их всех, вместе с проклятым волшебным Источником…

– Идем, – прошептал Эри, тем же способом расправляясь с кандалами, и подхватывая демона на руки. – Мы уходим.

Жизнь Ирэ трепетала как свеча на ветру, единственный порыв едва не загасил еле теплившийся огонек. Эри положил его у колодца – должен же от него быть хоть какой-то толк.

– Давай, – Эри погладил демона по свалявшимся волосам. – Давай же, попей… Попей немного...

Ничего.

Как лекарь, он слишком хорошо знал пределы выносливости человеческого тела. И то, что они давно остались позади. Но ведь демон был воплощенным колдовством, а рядом изливался целый поток магии… из которой нельзя было зачерпнуть ни капли.

Эри застонал. Должно быть, это и сводило всех с ума. Не сама сила, не ее обильность – ее недоступность.

– Выпусти меня, – сказал инкуб. – Я могу помочь.

Эри поднял глаза.

После того, что он услышал, Эри и так собирался освободить узников. Но он не стал простодушно признаваться в этом, как сделал бы раньше.

Он познал демонов.

– Все еще обижаешься на меня за тот невинный обман? – промурлыкал инкуб, щуря светящиеся глаза. Теперь было видно, что раны, которые оставляло соприкосновение с зачарованными прутьями, почти сразу исчезали.

Если Эри думал, что демон погибает из-за того, что его отсекли от Источника, теперь эти надежды рассыпались в прах. Похоже, решетки удерживали пленников в нишах, но не мешали им пополнять силы.

Дело было не в этом.

Что же они делали с его демоном, таким жадным к жизни, что он умирал?

– Разве я могу тебе доверять? – бросил Эри, проглотив комок в горле. – Что удержит тебя от того, чтобы немедленно сбежать?

– Мое слово, – сказал инкуб, прижимаясь к прутьям.

– Твое слово ничего не значит. Мне нужно твое имя.

Инкуб замер, а затем засмеялся – так, что от его голоса волоски на теле вставали дыбом.

– Ты кое-что знаешь, – сказал он.

– Кое-что, – согласился Эри. Его голос звучал незнакомо для него самого. Драгоценные мгновения утекали сквозь пальцы, жизнь Ирэ ускользала. Но он не мог торопиться, не мог показать, что слишком сильно нуждается в помощи…

Над их головами снова громыхнуло. Инкуб засмеялся – но Эри мог поклясться, что он пытался скрыть дрожь. Вся его бравада была напускной, она держалась так же плохо, как та наспех натянутая личина.

– Кейран…

Демоны, по сути, не очень отличались от людей.

Вторая решетка подалась еще легче, ведь она стояла между жизнью Ирэ и его смертью. С цепями, которые потянулись за Кейраном, словно змеи, он не спешил.

– Ты должен спасти его, – Эри толкнул его к распростертому телу.

Кейран опустился на колени рядом с лежащим демоном и посмотрел на Эри снизу вверх.

– Могу я… – спросил он, протягивая руку.

Эри поднял руку и нащупал в ухе серьгу, про которую совсем забыл. Жемчужина? Он готов был вырвать сердце из груди, если бы это помогло. Торопливо рванув застежку, он отдал украшение.

Инкуб склонился над лицом Ирэ, укрывая его завесой длинных светлых волос. Его губы почти касались покрытых коркой губ демона. Сначала ничего не происходило, но затем меж ними протянулось что-то вроде темной нити. Эри замер, боясь нарушить неизвестный ритуал. Темный туман лился изо рта в рот тонкой струйкой, это все, что он мог видеть. Вокруг было слишком много магии, чтобы он мог что-то разобрать –Источник, борющиеся маги, чужие заклинания… по коже словно бегали муравьи.

Наконец инкуб выпрямился и прикоснулся губами к жемчужине, которая наполнилась чернотой.

Эри перевел взгляд на демона, и не сдержал вскрика.

Перед ним был труп – окоченевший, пахнущий смертью. Даже изуродованным, как сейчас, Эри узнал это покрытое оспинами лицо и короткие серые волосы.

На земле лежало тело наемника, которого он успел забыть.

Гадюка.

– Что ты сделал! – зарычал Эри, хватая инкуба за плечи. Он почти ожидал, что тот развеется как туман, но Кейран лишь поморщился.

– Я обещал спасти твоего демона, но не сказал, что спасу это тело. Вот, – черная жемчужина будто впитывала свет, оставаясь совершенно непроницаемой. – Я бы сказал, что он цел и невредим... Но, боюсь, этого нельзя ожидать. Не после всего, что было.

– Он... – Эри вздрогнул, когда серьга упала ему на ладонь. Она казалась тяжелой, словно свинец, и леденила кожу. Машинально сжав пальцы, он укололся до крови и тут же открыл ладонь. Застежка хищно впивалась в кожу, будто не упустив возможности укусить. – Что мне теперь делать?

– Ты талантливый мальчик, – сказал инкуб. – Что-нибудь придумаешь. Давай, освободи-ка меня.

– Сначала надо выпустить остальных, – сказал Эри.

– Что?

– Ты должен сказать мне, кто здесь может быть… опасен. Остальных нужно освободить.

Твердыня магов содрогалась, словно ее пинал великан, со свода пещеры сыпалась пыль. Пора было уходить.

– Они не смогли бы поймать кого-нибудь по-настоящему опасного, – сказал Кейран, скривившись.

– Но тот...

– Вампир? Он сошел с ума от боли.

– Тогда стоит спасти того, кого можно.

Инкуб издал короткий недоверчивый смешок. Когда Эри не отступил, он указал на клетку с другой стороны от Источника. Тамошний пленник тоже лежал без признаков жизни, но с ним пришлось потрудиться, чтобы вытащить наружу. Это был высокий, крепкий мужчина, и его бессознательное тело казалось вдвое тяжелее.

– У него нет шансов, – инкуб ни сделал ни одного движения, чтобы помочь. – Оборотни не имеют такой связи с магией, но, видимо, им нужно было в этом убедиться.

– Не важно, – сказал Эри, тяжело дыша. – Мы его заберем. Никто не заслуживает умереть здесь.

Оставались сущие пустяки – выбраться наружу. Эри взглянул на вход в пещеру. Может, маги слишком заняты друг другом, и они могут ускользнуть незамеченными? Кажется, бой удалялся, а может, стихал. Что бы сделал демон на его месте? Эри в сотый раз потрогал сережку, которую пришлось вдеть в ухо – сохранней места не было.

– Открой их, – требовательно сказал инкуб, протягивая к нему руки в кандалах. – Я выполнил все, что ты просил.

– И ты уйдешь? – спросил Эри, беря его за запястье.

– Конечно, – инкуб оскалился, показывая острые зубы.

Это было так похоже на демона, что у Эри закололо в сердце. Но Кейран лгал – вот это уже было в новинку.

– Будешь сводить счеты? – стиснув пальцы, он ощутил ток силы в теле, сплетенном целиком из магии. Эри и забыл, насколько это потрясающе. Когда-то демон ощущался так же – как чистая энергия в оболочке из мысли.

Только инкуб был слабее.

Ирэ всегда говорил, что нельзя спасти кого-то против его желания. Но ярости в Кейране было больше, чем силы, и той бы не хватило, чтобы сразиться на равных с магами наверху. 

Ложь на ложь – это ведь честно?

Инкуб закричал – страшно и отчаянно, но он забрал себе его силу так просто, словно опустошил стакан. Всю силу – ее было не так уж много.

– Ты! Ты! – Кейран метил когтями в глаза. Едва не перецепившись о лежащего у ног оборотня, Эри перехватил цепь.

Что-то изменилось.

Должно быть теперь, когда в нем плескалась родственная Источнику сила, непреодолимая стена между ними истончилась. Эри все еще не мог черпнуть из колодца, но теперь чувствовал, что тот был не просто прорехой в земле, из которой сочилась магия. Источник был… Эри не мог сравнить его ни с чем, что знал. Но раньше он будто касался неживого камня, а теперь ощутил ответное касание. Впрочем, это не было касанием, скорее, волей, которую он ощущал внутри потока.

Попытка напиться из Источника для человека была обречена на провал, попытка проникнуть в его суть – возможно, смертельна. Но Эри не попытался сделать ни того, ни другого.

Он поднял руку и позволил Источнику выхлестнуть вверх, так сильно, что мир вокруг разлетелся на куски.


End file.
